candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Palace
- | characters = Genie Jellybeanie, Bubblegum Troll | champion = Minty Sultan | new = | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Salty Canyon | previous2 = Salty-Canyon.png | next = Wafer Wharf | next2 = Wafer-Wharf.png }} Story Before episode: The Genie Jellybeanie who owns the palace is upset as a "Terrible Troll" (actually the Bubblegum Troll) has wreaked havoc on his palace. After episode: Tiffi pulls a large rope that pulls the broken palace back into position. New things *Two-layered icing ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: A blocker that disappears after two adjacent matches.) *Sachets, also known as one layered icing, appear naturally on the board for the first time in level 116. Levels Peppermint Palace is a medium episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: 117, 118, 120, 122 and 123, and one very hard level: 125. Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Salty Canyon. Gallery Story= Genieandtroll.png|Genie and Bubblegum Troll I wish that terrible troll never showed up..png|I wish that terrible troll never showed up. I can help you with that wish!.png|I can help you with that wish! Thank you for saving my precious Peppermint Palace!.png|Thank you for saving my precious Peppermint Palace! |-| Levels= Level 111 Reality.png|Level 111 - |link=Level 111 Level 112 Reality.png|Level 112 - |link=Level 112 Level 113 Reality.png|Level 113 - |link=Level 113 Level 114 Reality.png|Level 114 - |link=Level 114 Level 115 Reality.png|Level 115 - |link=Level 115 Level 116 Reality.png|Level 116 - |link=Level 116 Level 117 Reality.png|Level 117 - |link=Level 117 Level 118 Reality.png|Level 118 - |link=Level 118 Level 119 Reality.png|Level 119 - |link=Level 119 Level 120 Reality.png|Level 120 - |link=Level 120 Level 121 Reality before.png|Level 121 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 121 Level 121 Reality after.png|Level 121 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 121 Level 122 Reality before.png|Level 122 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 122 Level 122 Reality after.png|Level 122 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 122 Level 123 Reality.png|Level 123 - |link=Level 123 Level 124 Reality.png|Level 124 - |link=Level 124 Level 125 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 125 - |link=Level 125 |-| Champion title= Minty Sultan.png|Champion title|link=Minty Sultan |-| Icon= Peppermintpalace.png|Episode icon Trivia *The old background of levels in this episode on mobile is a desert with 2 palm trees, but not have Genie's palace. Hence, this is the first episode to have a desert theme, followed by Pastille Pyramid and Butterscotch Boulders. *Currently, this episode and beyond on iOS and Android don't have a beginning or an ending story, but Salty Canyon and under have a beginning and an ending story (except Bubblegum Bridge on Mobile, which did not have an ending story for unknown reasons). *This episode is most likely based off in India, since the place is mostly in a desert and the palace that the episode takes place at is a candy version of the "Taj Mahal". *The day this episode releases coincides with "World Refugee Day". *The name of this episode is the same as the episode one in Pepper Panic Saga. Category:World Two Category:Episodes released in 2012